


Feud

by Emmerdale_fangirl



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Family, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmerdale_fangirl/pseuds/Emmerdale_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert argue about Liv and Robert's feud....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feud

"Aaron," Liv moans, "I'm bored, an you come to town with me?"

"Maybe later, Liv. I'm having lunch with Robert now," Aaron says feeling conflicted between the two people he loves most in the whole world.

"Come on, it'll be fun. We can get lunch there," she says making Robert scoff.

"Liv, just go on your own or something," Robert says annoyed.

"But I want to go with my brother. Anyway who asked you," Liv answers rudely.

"Cut it out you two," Aaron says smirking, "Liv we will both come shopping with you."

"Will we now?" Robert mutters crossing his arms over his chest.

"Brilliant, I'll go and get my bag," Liv says skipping off to the back room.

"Why is it when she asks for somethings you drop everything?" Robert asks irritated.

"Come on, Robert. It's just shopping," Aaron says getting fed up.

"The shopping part isn't what I don't like, it's the chatty girl that comes with it,"Robert says harshly, regretting it immediately.

"Just grow up Robert," Aaron says getting up and walking out of the pub.

 

 

"Aaron wait," Robert calls after him.

"Guess you not coming after all," Liv says smugly.

"Why do you always seem to want him to do something when I'm with him," Robert asks.

"So you can't have him. He's my brother anyway and I love him," Liv says as a matter of fact.

"So what your using him to get at me?" Robert says shaking his head, "nice to know you actually want to spend time with him."

"Never said I didn't want to spend time with him but annoying you is an added bonus. Why do you spend so much time with him anyway?" Liv asks cunningly.

"Because he's my boyfriend and I love him. Just get lost Liv.," Robert says walking to the bar.

 

 

"Pint please, Chas," Robert asks sighing.

"She doing ya head in again?" Chas says smirking, "she always wants all Aaron's attention."

"Aaron won't let a bad word be said against her and trust me I've tried to tell him what she's like," Robert says sighing.

"He knows Robert what she like, Robert. He loves ya both and doesn't want to upset either of you so he tries to find a happy medium," Chas says giving him an understanding smile.

"Aaron's just loyal to a fault. I love him but this can't work, I can't keep fighting his sister," Robert says looking at the pint infront of him.

"Try and make peace with her, for Aaron more then anything. How do you think he feels about you two fighting all the time? Please just try," Chas says smiling.

 

Robert hesitated for a second, he'd never thought about how Aaron is feeling about his and Liv's constant feud.

 

"Can't do much now, they've gone shopping," Robert says sadly.

"No, we haven't," Liv says frustrated coming into the pub, adding accusingly, "I don't know where he's gone. What did you says to him?"

"Wow, whys it always my fault," Robert says running his hand though his hair.

"You were the last to talk to him," Liv says folding her arms.

"Have ya checked the house," Robert says getting up.

"Doors locked, it's only you and Aaron that have keys. Remember, you wouldn't let Aaron get me a key cut," Liv says walking out side followed by Robert.

"Yeah, because I don't trust ya," Robert says honestly as they get to his and Aaron's house and unlocks the door.

"Aaron!" Robert shouts upstairs, no answer, " he's not here, Liv."

"Brilliant, why the hell can't you keep that gob closed, we could have been in the shops by now," Liv says frustrated.

"Aww, you go and cry about that while I look for Aaron," Robert says sacrcasticlly walking out the door before spotting Paddy, "Oi, Paddy have ya seen Aaron?"

"Fallen out already have ya?" Paddy jokes but his face falls when he sees Robert isn't joking, "yeah, just before, he was in a right mood, didn't even say hello."

"When was this?" Robert asks crossing the road towards him.

"Three, four minutes ago, I think he went to the scrapyard," Paddy says confused, "why anyway? What have you done?"

"I'll tell ya later," Robert says walking off quickly.

"Oi Liv, what's he done?" Paddy asks.

"Been a mupit as usual," Liv snaps frustrated before running to catch up with Robert.

 

At the scrapyard, Aaron is sat at his desk. His eyes are closed because of the bad head ache he's got. Aaron loves Robert and Liv but they are always fighting over him. It's just to much to handle. Him and Robert have been though so much to get where they are now. He is shaken from his thoughts when the door opens and Adam and Victoria come in.

"You alright mate?" Adam asks.

"If Robert would grow up then yeah," Aaron answers sighing.

"What's he done now?" Victoria asks shaking her head.

"Still having an everlasting feud with my sister," Aaron says running his hand though his hair, "I just want them to get on, is that to much to ask?"

"Of course it's not but you know what Robert's like, he's a big kid," Victoria says smirking.

"Yeah, I know but this whole thing is a mess. I love them both but this isn't going to work if they can't stay in the same room together without ripping chunks out of each other," Aaron says shaking his head.

"What ya gonna do then, mate?" Adam says sitting at his desk.

"I don't know but things can't stay as they are now," Aaron says sighing, before the door opens.

"Speak of the devil," Victoria says shaking her head.

"What've you said to them?" Robert asks sighing.

"That your both acting like five year olds," Aaron says shaking his head, "your both pathetic."

"How am I acting like a five year old? I wanted to go to the shop, like a normal teenager," Liv says defensive.

"It isn't that, Liv. It's your and Robert's ever-lasting feud," Aaron says sighing.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I just like winding him up, I didn't mean to annoy you," Liv says honestly, looking down.

"I'm sorry too. I was to rapped up in being annoyed at her to think how you must be feeling," Robert says, "not changed much have I. Still a pathetic idiot that only thinks of himself."

Aaron gives him a small laugh and says, "Can't say you quite as bad as you use to be."

"That's something at least," Robert says smirking.

"Can you two just try and get on, please," Aaron asks.

"I'd do anything as long as I don't lose you," Robert says smiling.

"Yeah, same," Liv answers.

 

 


End file.
